Oneshot Collection
by abcRainbowPie
Summary: Collection of oneshots. Whenever I get a new idea but not enough for a story I'll turn it into a oneshot. This also helps my writer's block. Many of my pairings will come up.
1. Please Remember Me

Please Remember Me.

Demyx/Zexion

*Note: I was told there were mistakes in this so I read through and fixed what I saw. If you still see any mistakes please let me know. Also these oneshots will most likely be written poorly since they are mainly to help my writer's block.

* * *

Ever since an accident back when he was young, Zexion was known as the weird kid in school. It was a car accident when he was eight, both his parents died and he was sent to an orphanage. Soon after he was adopted by a man named Vexen, also known as one of the school's science teachers. That's not even the worst part. His friend Demyx had also been in the accident. His parents weren't there with them so he didn't lose them. What he did lose was his memories.

He was taken to the hospital after the accident and the doctors said he had amnesia. He was able to remember who his family was and all his favorite things, but he didn't remember Zexion. Ever since then Zexion has been desperately trying to make Demyx remember him. Demyx called him annoying and a stalker and soon everyone at school thought he was crazy. Zexion knew that Demyx's parents would at least remember him, but he also knew if he tried to talk to them Demyx would dislike him more.

He knew he couldn't just befriend Demyx and start over. Demyx gained new friends. Friends that Zexion was nothing like. They were also some of the most popular students at school. Zexion was alone without friends. Demyx had always been is only and best friend. And now after the accident Zexion had nothing left. He had no parents or family, no friends, and no belongings from when he was young. He was that lone kid in school that nobody cared for and probably never will.

Zexion was starting to lose hope of getting Demyx back, but at the same time he didn't want to give up. Amnesia can be cured; you just needed something to make them remember. Zexion had no clue what would make Demyx remember and doubted he'd ever find out.

He was also starting to get more depressed. Demyx's new friends didn't like him and often bullied him, beating him in the hall and taking stuff from him. Though he could care less for the stuff they took. He didn't have anything nice or that he'd miss. The physical bullying soon caused him to self harm. It wasn't too serious, only a few light cuts, no bloodshed.

He tried talking to Demyx again when he found the other alone at his locker. Once again Demyx didn't believe him and left, only after calling Zexion crazy. The more Demyx called him crazy the more he wanted to snap and call him the crazy one. But if he did that he'd only be thought of as more crazy.

For the next few days he left Demyx alone. He needed to figure out another way to try and convince the other. Nothing came to mind. Sometimes he wondered if Demyx knew he had amnesia and if he did he know what caused it. Demyx probably doesn't know he still has amnesia, he probably thinks he remembers everything he forgot. If he knew he was still forgetting something he would be trying to figure out what it is.

Zexion's depression got worse but instead of cutting he cried at night. He wanted nothing more than to have his best friend back. When they were young Demyx was always there to hold him when he got scared or cold. Demyx always kept him company and now Zexion was completely alone.

Finally he gave up on Demyx. He knew he'd never get him back, he was too far gone and out of reach. He stopped bothering Demyx and his friends. The bullying from the others soon decreased since they had less a reason to bully him.

His depression soon overtook him. He was always sad now knowing that he couldn't get Demyx to remember. He had no hope for the other or himself. The depression soon caused him to try suicide. Vexen had caught him though and made sure to keep an eye on him more.

At school the teachers and staff were told of Zexion's suicide attempt. They all watched him closely and he was to eat in the office. The staff made sure to keep the bullies away as much as possible. Students soon learned of his attempt as well as Demyx and his friends. They all gave him odd looks, not really dirty or rude looks, more like confused. They probably never thought Zexion would try to take his own life.

A few days later in one of the few classes Zexion shared with Demyx, Demyx had come over to the other's desk. He stood there silently but Zexion never looked at him. Instead he looked at his desk.

"I'm sorry," Demyx said. "I didn't think we had gone that far." He was obviously apologizing for the name insults and bullying and not for the reason Zexion wanted. Zexion wanted him to apologize for not remembering, but he knew that'll never happen.

"It's fine, it doesn't matter," Zexion said sadly.

For some odd reason Demyx had thought that he should have comforted the other. He didn't know why, it just seemed like an old habit. The sadness in the other's voice seemed vaguely familiar somehow. He shook the feeling off and went back to his own seat.

Zexion never did confront him with his questions anymore. Demyx soon wondered why. Was it because he didn't believe the other? Was it really that important to remember? What exactly was he supposed to remember? He knew he had gotten amnesia when he was young, but his mother told him that there was nothing he was forgetting.

After school he went home to do his report. Once his work was done he got bored and decided to see what was up in the attic. Maybe there will be something old or something cool. The attic was mostly filled with boxes. Dust covered most surfaces causing Demyx to sneeze often.

Moving through the boxes Demyx tried to decide which one to look in first. Most boxes were under heavier ones so they would be too difficult to get to. When he got to the back of the attic he found a small box, the lid slightly open. He picked it up off the other boxes and set it on the floor. Kneeling down he opened the lid fully.

Inside the box were a few black glossy books. They appeared to be photo albums so Demyx picked one up and opened it. He was surprised to see the pictures in the album. On every page were pictures of Demyx as a kid with another young boy. The other boy looked like the boy at school and Demyx became confused. Why would he have pictures of him?

As he continued to look at the pictures foggy memories came to him. At night he usually had dreams of him as a kid playing with another kid. He could never see the other clearly in his dreams. Now that he looked at the pictures he realized that the dreams weren't dreams at all, they were memories. Each one of the pictures fit one of the dreams and supplied an image of the other kid.

Did he know the other boy before? Is this what he wanted him to remember? Getting more and more confused, Demyx closed the book and took it with him downstairs. He found his mom in the kitchen preparing dinner and put the photo album on the counter.

"Mom? What's this?" he asked. He gestured to the album and pushed it closer to her.

"Hm?" she thought. Picking it she opened it and her eyes widened. "Oh my, I forgot about this."

"Who is that?" Demyx asked sounding more urgent than he intended.

"It was only my friend's son," his mom answered. "I wonder where he is now," she thought to herself.

"What's his name?" Demyx asked getting irritated. "I need to know his name."

"Oh, it's Zexion," she said simply.

As soon as she said the name Demyx instantly remembered the other. He had been his childhood friend, but he forgot him after getting amnesia. Looking at the pictures again he was able to remember each memory perfectly clear. This must have been what Zexion had tried to remind him. Now he felt terrible knowing that he had insulted and ignored his childhood friend.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded. His mother had told him there was nothing he was still forgetting, but obviously she lied.

"I'm sorry hon," she said softly and put her hand on her son's shoulder. "He lost his parents and was taken to the orphanage. I didn't think you'd see him and I didn't want you to be upset, so I didn't tell you."

Demyx sighed. Taking the album back from his mom he went up to his room. He put the album on his desk so he wouldn't forget it. After showering and getting dressed he went to bed.

The next day at school Demyx went to Zexion again, this time in their first class together. He stood in front of the other's desk instead of off to the side in order to make sure he was noticed. Demyx noticed that the other looked bored and sad and when he looked at Demyx he seemed confused. Demyx put his bag on the desk and opened it. After going through it he pulled out the black album and placed it on the desk in front of the other.

"What's this?" Zexion asked as he eyed to book.

"Just open it," Demyx insisted and the other did. When Zexion opened the book he stopped moving to look at the pictures. Taking a deep breath Demyx started to talk. "My mom told me I had remembered everything, but she never told me about you. I found this photo album in our attic. At first I was confused so I asked my mom about it. She explained to me who you are. She told me about the car accident, how you lost your parents and I got amnesia. She said that when I woke up you weren't there so I didn't remember you. The only people I did remember were my family who was all in the hospital room when I woke up."

"You remember?" Zexion asked in disbelief. He turned the page and looked the pictures over.

"Yes," Demyx said. "I'm sorry, for treating you so badly and not believing you."

"It's fine," Zexion said still not believing what was happening.

"You know," Demyx started and leaned down to put his elbows on the desk. "You've changed."

"Huh?" Zexion asked confused. "What do you mean?"

"You're a lot cuter than before," Demyx said with a smirk. Zexion didn't say anything, too surprised to, and instead blushed a little. "Mm, very cute," Demyx said and leaned forward to kiss the other's cheek.

"Are you hitting on me?" Zexion asked slowly.

"Maybe," Demyx answered with another smirk. "How about a date? I'll promise to make up the last seven years."

"Okay," Zexion said unsure.

So Demyx took him on a date and as promised he made it worthwhile. The same night of their first date Zexion lost his virginity. At school Demyx spent more time with Zexion than with his friends. After explaining what had happened and who Zexion was, Demyx's friends were kinder to him and they all were friends. Ever since then Demyx and Zexion have been together.

* * *

Any ideas or suggestions for a oneshot? Let me know. Or if you want a different pairing, tell me.


	2. Lie to Me

Lie to Me

Marluxia/Zexion

* * *

It had always been lies from the start and unfortunately Zexion wasn't smart enough to see that until it was too late.

He had been dating Marluxia for almost a year before he decided to leave the relation. It took a while, a few months at least, when Zexion realized Marluxia's actions. There would be times when Marluxia came over to Zexion's house, or vice versa, and the older boy would carry the scent of alcohol or drugs, sometimes even both. He always denied drinking or doing drugs whenever Zexion accused him of it. It excuse was always that the people he hung out with were the ones responsible for the scents on him.

Zexion soon found out that his boyfriend had been lying. One day he had found Marluxia in his living room on the couch; empty bottles and a half empty pack of cigarettes on the coffee table. They came to an agreement that Marluxia can carry on as long as he didn't do it too much or often. He went against that agreement. Since Zexion knew, Marluxia wasn't afraid to drink or smoke around the other, especially since he knew Zexion couldn't stop him.

He was drunk more often, mostly on nights. He started taking different drugs, which then put together with him drinking made him abusive. It wasn't bad, not bad enough to make Zexion break off the relationship. Zexion had a high pain tolerance and as long as he did what Marluxia told him to without question he wouldn't get hit. Marluxia also had Zexion sleep with him whenever he wanted and Marluxia can get rough while drunk. Once Zexion had enough he told Marluxia to stop and surprisingly his boyfriend listened, agreeing to drink and do drugs less.

Marluxia had kept to his word, at least from what Zexion knew. Zexion's parents were out of town for a few weeks so he decided to stay over at Marluxia's house for the time they were gone. Marluxia had started coming home late at night and sometimes early in the morning. Zexion thought it was because the other was out drinking, so he didn't confront him when he got home, afraid of abuse. After a short while, Zexion noticed to things different. First was the fact that Marluxia smelled less and less of alcohol and drugs. Second was that Marluxia started to sleep with Zexion less than usual up until he barely even touched the smaller boy.

It didn't take long for Zexion to find out that Marluxia was sleeping with other people, cheating on him. And just like before, Marluxia denied everything. It was at this point that Zexion decided he had enough. Marluxia had been his first boyfriend and the only reason he stayed with him was because Marluxia hadn't left him yet. He figured that since Marluxia stayed with him that it meant that he loved him, but it had always been lies. And he wanted an end to it.

One day he had confronted Marluxia saying that he wanted to break up. Marluxia of course refused to let the other go and when Zexion tried to leave, Marluxia stopped him. He said he wanted a reason for this and when Zexion told him it was because of him lying, abusing him, and cheating he tried to play it off. Zexion then explained what he knew, which was enough to make Marluxia confess that he did lie. That fact that Marluxia confessed so easily, as if it was nothing, angered Zexion.

"Lie to me again," Zexion said, almost a yell, to the older boy in front of him.

"I love you," Marluxia said without a thought, smirking. Zexion's eyes widen in realization which then turned to hurt as Marluxia said, "I always have."

* * *

Well, I'm getting back into writing with some oneshots here. I think this is the first I've done Marluxia/Zexion. I see them as a couple then breaking up, because I really love Demyx/Zexion.

Anyway, do you want a happy ending? It'll have to be up to you guys.


End file.
